


The Meaning of Warmth

by phoenixdellaverita



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Prompt Based, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixdellaverita/pseuds/phoenixdellaverita
Summary: The Infinite Realms don’t get that name for nothing. They are big, and empty. Not like the outer space is empty, but like a frozen ocean is. There are no lands, just islands floating without a defined route. Some are big, like the Far Frozen or Pandora’s Polis. Some are small, and sometimes they are mere doors floating around.The Dragon Kingdom was one of the small islands. A castle. A village. A forest. Some small rivers that become waterfalls, falling into the void. Noting more.And it is lonely. Ancients, it is lonely!
Relationships: Dorathea "Dora"/Fright Knight (Danny Phantom)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	The Meaning of Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gally_hin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gally_hin/gifts).



> Hello everyone! this work is based on a prompt from @gally-hin-phantom from Tumblr. It's my first time writing a romance-only one shot for the Phandom, and I hope I did the characters justice.

The Infinite Realms don’t get that name for nothing. They are big, and empty. Not like the outer space is empty, but like a frozen ocean is. There are no lands, just islands floating without a defined route. Some are big, like the Far Frozen or Pandora’s Polis. Some are small, and sometimes they are mere doors floating around.

The Dragon Kingdom was one of the small islands. A castle. A village. A forest. Some small rivers that become waterfalls, falling into the void. Noting more. 

And it is lonely. Ancients, it is lonely!

Aragon didn’t mind the feeling of emptiness around the Kingdom. Why would he? It meant is was easier to control the land. Less people, less enemies. But Dora… Dora wanted something more. Something to end the cold of the empty halls of the palace. 

She didn’t know what it was. A pet? No, she had birds that visited every day. But they couldn’t warm her hearth.

A court? No, there were ghosts the worked in the castle, some nobles… and it was a small castle, after all. 

Should she open the doors to the castle? Let people in? No, they would never fit there, they were too much. 

“What about a ball?” suggested Sir Phantom when he visited one day. 

Yes. A ball sounded good. She could see it – food, spicy or sweet, it didn’t matter. As long as everyone could eat. Music, so everyone would dance happily. A huge fire, so it would warm everyone’s hearths… and maybe her own. 

…

The day came. A lot of guests, from all the Ghost Zone, had been invited. The party was open for anyone, as long as you didn’t cause any problems. Everyone seemed so happy, and that warmed Dora’s hearth a bit. 

But not completely. 

She watched it all from distance. Lonely. 

The bards were excellent, competing to see who could get more applauses. The cooks had come from a lot of different realms to support Queen Dora. It was supposed to be perfect. 

“Such a beautiful party, don’t you think?” said someone besides her. Dora turned around, facing the Fright Knight. He was a mysterious figure, rarely seen outside a battle. Dora had always seen him as very distant and maybe a little evil. But she was willing to give anyone a chance. 

“Yes… everyone is happy. That’s good.” 

“Everyone… but you” seeing her surprised face, he added “I’ve seen faces of sorrow and suffering. You would be surprised how many people fear loneliness.” 

And… yes, she was lonely. So lonely. 

They started to talk. Dora soon learned that the Knight wasn’t that much of a bad guy as everyone seemed to think. “I used to be” he said “but since Phantom defeated Pariah, I’ve been rethinking my actions. I regret many of them now” 

After a few months, they started to change letters. Most of the time, it was simple: the latest gossip from the ghostly courts, compliments. Some of them sounded like diaries: 

“Today I had this insufferable meeting with lord Elyan”, “The Phantom kid somehow summoned me again”, “My brother has been trying to escape a lot lately”

And then she would invite him for dinners, and balls. One day, he showed up by her window, with a bouquet of white and blue roses. 

“I saw them and they reminded me of you, my beautiful queen” 

Dora never had a favourite flower. Not until that day. But after that, she would keep a vase by her bedside every night, and the sweet perfume would drift her to sleep… and dream. 

Oh! She wanted to live on her dreams! A world of peace, where her brother wouldn’t haunt her life. Where all of her friends could live together. Including a certain knight in dark armour. 

And she would wake up, feeling the sun on her face, and pretend it was the touch of his hand. Just for one second. Before she was completely conscious. 

She always forgot about that in a few minutes. 

On his side, though… he would fight battles thinking about her. She was brighter then the fire that burned on his core. She was a beacon of inspiration when he lost. Because a Knight needed a muse to love…

And who said you had to slay a dragon to be the strongest of all? Loving her… well, that was more brave then any quests. Because after you see the fears of thousands, you discover your own. 

He had told her that many feared loneliness. He was one of many. 

And now, he wasn’t so alone anymore. Every day, he would wake up on the hopes of a letter from her. To know her words. He would read it out loud, softly, and pretend it was her voice, so soft and perfect. 

What an amazing lady, Dora! Not a damsel in distress, by the contrary, she was fierce in battle. No, she was more. A soft strength, so beautiful. Someone who would cry over the first leaves of autumn, because the colours were so beautiful! Someone who would smile at the snow, because it was so soft! 

And what an amazing gentleman, her Knight. Someone who acted all thought, but she knew that on the inside, he was sweet. Someone who saw a bird and though of her. Someone who couldn’t go more then one week without seeing her face. 

And then… well, the young ghosts would say they were “dating”. None of them understood the concept, but, well, they were old. So, they started to date. After one year, he took her on an amazing trip through the Zone! And she made him a beautiful painting, with the same flowers he gave her. She had a similar painting on her room too. 

And, one day, none could say when, the halls of her kingdom were no longer empty. Because the fire of his hearth warmed the coldest corners. The music of hers made the air shine with happiness. 

Yes, it was love. A force so strong, it could cut trough the thick air of the Infinite Realms. Suddenly, they didn’t seem so empty anymore. No, like a frozen ocean, there were thousands of wonders waiting for be discovered. And the greatest one, was, indeed, the life of the dead halls of her castle.


End file.
